El contratista de la Vida y la Tercera Puerta
by Dark Angel and CHIBI
Summary: Finalmente la Tercera Puerta ha aparecido, y con ella se ha revelado una profecía ya olvidada en los Documentos Mitaka. Hei se topa con una joven contratista cuyos poderes son diferentes de los demás, y debe protegerla a toda costa de sus enemigos. HeixOC
1. Sueño

"**Darker than BLACK: El contratista de la Vida y la Tercera Puerta"**

**(NOTA: Darker than BLACK no me pertenece (CHIBI: ¡Si no Hei sería todo MÍO! *O*). Este es un fanfic con fines de entretenimiento.)**

**Capitulo 1: Sueño**

Era un día soleado de primavera en la ciudad de Tokio; el sol ya se encontraba sobre la Puerta del Infierno, por lo que era la hora perfecta para salir y divertirse. En el lago se encontraban jugando 3 niños: una niña de largo cabello negro y ojos azules y 2 niños del mismo color de cabello y ojos. Los niños jugaban entretenidamente mientras la niña los cuidaba desde la orilla.

- ¡Hey, Suzaku! ¡Ten más cuidado!- reprochó uno de los niños. Tenía un semblante más tranquilo que el del otro- ¡sabes que no me gusta que me mojen la cara!

- ¡Pero es más divertido así!- rió el otro niño de forma traviesa, para luego voltearse y llamar alegremente a la chica que los veía junto al río- ¡Nee, Amane-neesan! ¡Ven a jugar con nosotros!

La niña simplemente rió, para luego mover la cabeza en forma de negación, aun sin borrar esa sonrisa de alegría de su rostro.

- Mejor no, Suzaku. Le prometí a mamá que los cuidaría…

De la nada un fuerte viento sopló, haciendo que algunas hojas de los árboles salieran volando violentamente. Amane alzó su vista al cielo y vio como nubes de tormenta se formaban sobre ellos… no, sobre toda la ciudad.

- ¡Tsukune, Suzaku! ¡Hay que volver a casa, pronto lloverá!- Amane recogió las mochilas de sus hermanos, pero por algún motivo ellos seguían inmóviles en el mismo lugar- ¿Tsukune? ¿Suzaku?

Viendo que no respondían, Amane se metió al agua y se acercó a donde ellos se encontraban. Apenas colocó sus manos en los hombros de ambos notó algo que hizo que se le helara la sangre: Los ojos de sus hermanos eran fríos y sin vida, y las sonrisas en sus rostros se habían borrado por completo, dejándole una expresión tan seria y vacía como su mirada.

- ¿Tsu…kune? ¿Suza…ku?

De repente los ojos de sus hermanos centellearon con un brillo carmesí y su cuerpo fue rodeado por un brillo azulado; un portal negro se abrió detrás de los dos niños y ambos entraron en él. Amane se quedó inmóvil, sin la menor idea de que hacer… ¿Por qué sus hermanos actuaban de esa manera? ¿Qué era ese extraño brillo? Amane volvió en sí cuando el portal se estaba cerrando… aun no era tarde… ¡debía alcanzarlos!

- ¡Esperen!- Amane intentó correr hacia dentro del portal, pero unas manos negras la detuvieron por los brazos. Al darse la vuelta vio a un hombre vestido de negro, con el cabello del mismo color y una máscara blanca con una marca purpura, mirándola fijamente… ese hombre…

* * *

Una joven de largo cabello negro y melancólicos ojos azules se despertó de golpe, respirando con dificultad y con un sudor frío adornando su pálido rostro. Miró cada rincón de su habitación, buscando la presencia de alguien más dentro de la penumbra de la recámara, pero al ver que no había nadie más suspiró aliviada; Amane abrazó sus piernas y permaneció sentada en la cama por unos minutos, mirando hacia el oscuro vacío. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía ese sueño, pero últimamente se hacía más frecuente; y más preocupante era que ese hombre de negro aparecía en casi todos sus sueños, no solo en ese… y un nombre rondaba en su cabeza desde la primera vez que apareció en su subconsciente…

- Hei…

**(Alemania / 7 de la mañana)**

El sol se colaba por los transparentes vidrios de los ventanales e iluminaba la perfectamente ordenada cocina, donde una mujer de piel blanca, ojos ámbar y cabello rojizo preparaba el desayuno mientras un hombre ya de avanzada edad leía el periódico. Por el aspecto del hombre no debería tener más de 70 años; su cabello canoso estaba perfectamente ordenado y recortado, así como su muy poblado bigote, igual lleno de canas. Por unos segundos se levantó los antojos de fondo de botella y se frotó los párpados gruesos aceitosos, para luego bajar sus lentes y tomar su taza de café.

- ¿Otra vez trabajó hasta tarde, Profesor?- preguntó la mujer mientras depositaba 2 platos llenos de comida en la mesa.

- Si… sabes que esta investigación es de suma importancia, Olga…- comentó el hombre antes de dar un sorbo a su café- desde la aparición de la Tercera Puerta he tenido que redoblar mi investigación… necesito comprobar si mi hipótesis es cierta o falsa…

- Profesor… no me diga que…

- ¡Buenos días!- la conversación fue interrumpida por una alegre joven que entró a la cocina. La edad de la joven no excedería de los 16 años; de largo cabello negro y melancólicos ojos azules, junto con su pálida tez y su cuerpo delgado le daban un aspecto frágil, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana; sobre todo con el uniforme oscuro del instituto que traía puesto.

- Buenos días, Amane-chan…- la expresión seria de la pelirroja cambió a una sonrisa para devolverle a la joven- ¿Hoy si iras al Instituto? ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

- Si, me siento un poco mejor. Además, si me sigo ausentando voy a reprobar el curso…

- Eres de las alumnas más aplicadas… - fue interrumpida por el profesor- es prácticamente imposible que repruebes… sobre todo con todo lo que te he enseñado…

- Abuelo…

- ¡Bueno, no comencemos el día con hostilidades! ¿Está bien?- interrumpió Olga para borrar el ambiente tenso- Amane-chan, mejor apresúrate o llegarás tarde…

- Si - Amane asintió para luego seguir desayunando. Una vez que acabó colocó sus platos en el fregadero y tomó su mochila que se encontraba asentada sobre una silla vacía- ¡Ya me voy!

Después de despedirse salió de la cocina y partió rumbo a la escuela. Una vez que se fue, Olga volvió a cambiar su expresión a una más seria.

- No debería ser tan duro con ella, Profesor…- comentó la ojiamberina mientras le daba la espalda para lavar los platos. El hombre no separó su mirada del periódico.

- No creo que le importe mucho… - el Profesor apartó su mirada por un minuto para ver con seriedad a la mujer que se encontraba de espaldas a él- Las personas como ella no sienten tristeza o culpa… Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie…

En la escuela todo era demasiado tranquilo. Hacía poco que el otoño había comenzado y ya había hojas cayendo marchitas por doquier. Era hora de la clase de Literatura y todos mostraban un profundo aburrimiento; el profesor apuntaba en la pizarra mientras recitaba la lectura en voz alta:

- "_En esos momentos Izanagi bajó a las profundidades para recuperar a su querida esposa Izanami; pero cuando la encontró, ya era demasiado tarde; Izanami había comido del alimento del Infierno, por lo que no podría regresar con su amado esposo a la superficie…_"

Amane simplemente miraba por la ventana, absorta en sus pensamientos. El sueño que había tenido daba vueltas en su cabeza desde la mañana, sobre todo ese misterioso hombre de negro y máscara blanca. Cuando Amane se dio cuenta, ya había dibujado el busto de ese hombre enmascarado en su cuaderno; pero en vez de borrarlo, lo miró fijamente durante unos minutos.

- _Quizás le estoy dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto…_- suspiró y fijó su vista a la ventana nuevamente; justo en ese momento estaba pasando un muchacho de rasgos asiáticos frente a la escuela. Amane se sorprendió un poco al notar que su cabello era negro y corto, como el hombre enmascarado de su sueño- _se le parece…_

Cuando el muchacho se sintió observado se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para chocar su mirada con la de la chica, pero simplemente le sonrió y movió su mano en forma de saludo. Amane sonrió levemente a través de la ventana y movió su mano ligeramente para devolverle el saludo. Se sintió un poco más aliviada al momento en que él la saludo; era imposible que ese chico de aspecto bonachón fuera el hombre enmascarado de su sueño.

- _Debo dejar de pensar en eso, o me volveré loca…_

- Ohiru- el profesor llamó su atención. Si había algo que detestaba era que los alumnos se distrajeran en medio de su clase- ¿Podrías leernos el siguiente párrafo de la lectura?

- Si…- la ojiazul se puso de pie con su libro, buscó la página y comenzó a leer- "_Izanagi quedó horrorizado al ver el cuerpo de su esposa todo corrompido y putrefacto. Izanami enfureció y ordenó la captura de Izanagi, pero este escapó de la tierra de Yomi y selló la entrada, para evitar que lo siguieran._

"_No debiste haber bajado" sentenció Izanami "Ahora por tu acto de impaciencia mataré a 1000 de tus descendientes cada día…". Izanagi entristeció, pero en vez de pedir el perdón de la mujer que alguna vez fue su esposa se enserió y la enfrentó a través del sello de la cueva._

"_No permitiré que te salgas con la tuya. A partir de este momento nuestro lazo ya no existe, y en cuanto a tu sentencia; si matas a 1000 de mis descendientes, entonces yo haré nacer a 1500 cada día…_"

Una vez que Amane terminó de recitar el texto el maestro sonrió satisfecho; no podía esperar menos de la nieta del Profesor Ohiru. El profesor siguió dando la clase y la joven volvió a su asiento, pero cuando volteó nuevamente hacia la ventana, el muchacho ya no estaba.

A la hora del descanso Amane y sus amigas se reunieron a almorzar en una banca junto a un árbol. Todas platicaban alegremente, pero parecía que la pelinegra estuviera en otro planeta.

- ¡Oi, Amane! ¡Despierta!- una de sus compañeras le picó la frente para ver si reaccionaba. Amane se cubrió la frente, mientras posaba sus orbes melancólicos en el grupo de chicas.

- L-lo siento…

- ¡Por kami, Amane! Pareciera que tu cabeza está en las nubes- la reprochó una de sus compañeras, pero en vez de sonreír nerviosamente, el rostro de la ojiazul se mantuvo serio, cosa que preocupó a las demás- ¿Estás segura que te sientes bien?

- Si. Lo que pasa es que tuve un sueño y… -Amane pensó por unos segundos lo que iba a decir- … hasta ahora no he podido sacarlo de mi cabeza…

- ¿Un sueño?

Amane asintió. No sabía si era buena idea andar divulgándolo, pero supuso que era mejor si se lo contaba a alguien.

- Últimamente… en mis sueños aparece un hombre… vestido de negro, y con una máscara blanca. En un inicio pensé que sería un sueño cualquiera, pero… comencé a soñar con él todas las noches…

Las chicas se quedaron pensando por unos minutos, hasta que finalmente una comentó:

- Tal vez significa que conocerás a esa persona algún día.

- ¿Tú crees?- preguntó la pelinegra con curiosidad.

- ¡Sí!- interrumpió otra de sus compañeras muy emocionada- Si has soñado con él varias veces significa que él tal vez sea tu hombre ideal ¡Puedo imaginármelo entrando a tu habitación solo para verte! ¡KYAAAAA! ¡Es tan romántico! ^w^

- N-no creo que…

- ¡Chicas!- otra de sus compañeras llegó corriendo toda alarmada a donde estaban ellas. Al parecer tenía algo entre sus manos- ¡Chicas! ¡Necesito ayuda! ¡Miren lo que encontré!

Apenas se detuvo, la chica separó un poco el agarre de sus manos y mostró un pequeño gorrión mal herido. El animalito con trabajo podía moverse.

- ¡Es un gorrión!

- Pobrecito, está lastimado.

- Hay que ver si podemos ayudarlo -una de las chicas se puso de pie- Necesitamos vendas, medicina y una caja para ponerlo.

- ¡Entendido!- respondieron todas al unísono. La chica que tenía el gorrión se acercó y se lo depositó en las manos a Amane.

- ¿Puedes cuidarlo en lo que traemos las cosas?

- Si… - Amane se quedó sentada en la banca mirando fijamente a la pequeña criatura que tenía en manos, mientras las chicas iban camino a la enfermería para tomar prestadas un par de vendajes. Por unos segundos la ojiazul tuvo la idea de torcer el cuello de la pequeña avecilla para así terminar su sufrimiento, pero algo dentro de ella la hizo desistir de la idea al momento que el gorrión intentó revolotear para salir del agarre de la chica.

- Tú… quieres vivir… ¿verdad?

El gorrión dejó de revolotear para mirar fijamente a la chica. Esa mirada del pequeño animalito le dio la respuesta que buscaba. Amane solo suspiró y colocó una mano en el lomo del pequeño gorrión.

- Esta bien…

Pasaron 5 minutos y sus compañeras regresaron con los vendajes y las medicinas, pero cuando llegaron encontraron al gorrión dando saltitos y cantando felizmente sobre el hombro de Amane. Sus compañeras se habían quedado boquiabiertas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo?- una de las chicas se acercó para ver si no era una ilusión o un juego- ¿No estaba tan herido que ni se podía mover?

- Si… pero logré sanarlo- respondió Amane conservando su semblante tranquilo y sereno. El gorrión abrió las alas y emprendió el vuelo lejos de ahí.

- ¡Increíble, Amane! No sé como lo hiciste, pero me has dejado sin palabras. Pareciera que tuvieras poderes mágicos…

- ¡Si, si! ¡Tal vez y Amane-chan es una Contratista!- bromeó una de sus compañeras- ¡por eso debe ser tan seria!

- Jajajaja, ¡Cierto, cierto! Jajajajaja

Por unos minutos Amane las miró y luego desvió la vista hacia el cielo, mirando como el gorrión se alejaba y se perdía en el cielo azul.

- _No es que tenga poderes mágicos… _- pensó sin apartar su vista del cielo- _es que… realmente… soy una Contratista…_

_

* * *

_

Ya en la tarde, cuando Amane regresó de la escuela vio un coche estacionado frente a su casa, lo cual la extrañó un poco. Decidió entrar a la casa para ver que ocurría.

- ¡Ya llegue!- avisó mientras cerraba la puerta y depositaba su abrigo en el ropero junto a la entrada. Al no recibir respuesta alguna, comenzó a preocuparse- ¿Hola?

La pelinegra se adentró más en la casa hasta llegar a la sala, en ella escuchó voces y pudo reconocer la voz de Olga, su abuelo… y otra persona; por lo que apurándose abrió la puerta y encontró a Olga sirviendo unas tazas de té sobre la mesa, mientras su abuelo platicaba con un hombre joven vestido elegantemente; de ondulado cabello azulado y hermosos ojos almendrados. Las facciones de este hombre eran alargadas y finas, que casi podía confundirse por una mujer.

- Amane-chan, bienvenida- saludó alegremente la ojiamberina a la chica- ¿Acabas de llegar?

- Eh… si- respondió sin entender nada de lo que pasaba aquí. Pero su mirada se fijó en ese extraño caballero que simplemente le dirigió una sonrisa.

- ¿Y esta hermosa joven, Prof. Ohiru? ¿Quién es?- preguntó de forma elegante el caballero mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la ojiazul. El abuelo permaneció serio, sin mirar al hombre o a la pelinegra.

- Es mi nieta…

- Ya veo - sonrió el joven mientras tomaba la mano de Amane y la besaba elegantemente en forma de saludo- Es un honor conocer finalmente a la nieta del Profesor Ohiru. Mi nombre es _Claude L'Anglois_; soy compañero de su abuelo en las investigaciones.

- Entiendo. Mi nombre es Amane… mucho gusto…

- Amane… -mencionó el peliazul incorporándose- un bello nombre para una bella dama…

La ojiazul iba a responderle, pero comenzó a toser constantemente. Amane se cubrió la boca con una mano, mientras que con la otra se aferró al marco de la puerta, para evitar caer.

- ¡Amane-chan! ¿Estás bien?- Olga se acercó para revisar a la chica, en cuyo rostro había aparecido un ligero tono carmín. La pelirroja colocó una mano en la frente de la chica, solo para darse cuenta de lo caliente que estaba- Tienes un poco de fiebre. Ven, vamos a recostarte en la cama. Caballeros, disculpen…

Olga hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse para llevar a Amane a su habitación, dejando solamente a los dos hombres en la sala.

Ya en la habitación de Amane, la pelirroja ayudó a colocarle el pijama y meterla en la cama, para luego salir de la habitación y volver con una bandeja con un vaso de agua y dos tabletas de medicinas.

- Aquí tienes- le pasó las medicinas, para luego pasarle el vaso con agua- con esto deberás sentirte mejor…

- Gracias…- contestó la joven mientras se metía las tabletas a la boca y daba un sorbo al agua- … siempre estas al pendiente de mí, Olga…

Al oír ese comentario, la ojiamberina simplemente soltó una pequeña risa, para luego posar su mano en la cabeza de la chica y revolverle el cabello levemente.

- Soy tu Nana. Es parte de mi trabajo… Además, jamás dejaría que algo malo te pasara.

Amane se quedó pensativa unos minutos, y luego sonrió levemente. Realmente apreciaba esos pequeños gestos que Olga hacía, sentía que recuperaba el cariño que había perdido hace tiempo.

- Gracias, Olga.

El sol finalmente se había ocultado para dar paso a la noche. Amane sabía a la perfección que ese cielo estrellado que solía contemplar por la ventana de su habitación no era el cielo verdadero, pero no porque no fuera real no significaba qué dejaba de gustarle; de hecho, estaba consciente que una de esas estrellas era la suya.

- ¡Voy a entrar!- Olga volvió a entrar con otra bandeja, sobre la cual había ahora 1 plato con sopa y otro con un guiso. Colocó la bandeja en la mesita de noche y por unos minutos se quedó mirando al cielo, junto con Amane- ¿Mirando el cielo de nuevo?

- Si…- respondió mientras se acomodaba en la cama para comer- Sé que no es el verdadero cielo, pero no por eso deja de gustarme…

- Ya veo.

Olga le pasó la bandeja con comida y Amane se dispuso a cenar. Mientras ella cenaba, Olga siempre le hacía compañía, como era de costumbre; así la chica se sentía acompañada cada vez que se enfermaba.

- Amane-chan, ¿Puedo saber algo?

- Dime.

- … es sobre tu recaída repentina…- Olga no sabía cómo preguntárselo, ya que sabía que ese tema era completamente tabú en esa casa- … usaste tu habilidad, ¿verdad?

Por unos segundos el ambiente se tensó. Amane terminó su sopa y depositó su plato vacío en la bandeja, pero su rostro se había enseriado por completo, dando a entender lo que su Nana preguntaba.

-… El abuelo pidió que lo averiguaras… ¿verdad?

- Si… - respondió serenamente- Sabes cuales son las consecuencias de usar tu habilidad. Debes cuidarte más, Amane.

- … Esta molesto… ¿no?

- Un poco…- la ojiambreina se levantó de la orilla de la cama y recogió la vajilla vacía- Yo hablaré con él, pero debes ser más comprensiva con él. El solo busca tu bien.

La chica simplemente asintió, para luego bajar un poco su cabeza; por su expresión seria daba a entender que no estaba de acuerdo con la idea que Olga le planteaba.

- … ¿qué clase de abuelo ve a su propia nieta como un monstruo?

La pelirroja simplemente ignoró el comentario de la joven y prosiguió a salir de la habitación; pero antes de salir de la habitación Amane mencionó algo.

- … Volví a tener ese sueño…

Su nana se dio la vuelta y la miró algo impactada. No era la primera vez que oía eso de Amane.

- ¿El sueño de tus hermanos?

- Si… - respondió con seriedad- además… en mis sueños aparece un hombre vestido de negro, con su cara cubierta por una máscara blanca…

-… ¿sueñas con él muy a menudo?- se detectaba un ligero deje de preocupación en su voz.

-… Ahora sueño con él todas las noches…

La habitación quedó en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que Olga sonrió ligeramente y se acercó para acariciar la cabeza de la pelinegra de forma maternal.

- Debe ser por tu condición. Necesitas descansar…

Amane se quedó pensativa por unos minutos, pero luego pensó que era lo más lógico, así que haciendo caso a lo que su Nana decía cerró la ventana y se acomodó en la cama, para luego cerrar los ojos y comenzar a quedarse dormida.

- buenas noches…

Olga apagó la luz para que la pelinegra durmiera tranquilamente, pero mientras caminaba por el pasillo su rostro se enserió completamente. Una vez que dejó los platos en la cocina se dirigió a la sala, donde el Profesor y el señor L'Anglois seguían hablando desde que Olga se había retirado con Amane.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó con una expresión seria en anciano- ¿De qué te enteraste, Olga?

- No cabe duda… La profecía parece ser que se cumplirá. Amaterasu ha comenzado a entrar en contacto con Tsukuyomi y Susanoo mediante sus recuerdos…

- ¿y cuál es el problema? Solo tenemos que mantenerla oculta de ellos 2, y asunto arreglado…- el peliazul sonrió arrogantemente mientras le daba un sorbo a su té- Hemos podido mantenerla oculta durante 6 años; no será muy difícil seguir así…

- No creo que vuelva a ser tan sencillo… - La pelirroja arrojó el cuaderno de Amane sobre la mesa del café, abierto justo en la página donde estaba el dibujo del hombre enmascarado- Al parecer ya han empezado a enterarse de su existencia… y sospecho que no solo Tsukuyomi y Susanoo comenzarán a moverse…

El anciano abrió los ojos de par en par al reconocer la imagen, quedándose en shock. No era la primera vez que veía esa máscara… ese hombre… no cabía duda…

- BK… 201…

**(En la habitación de Amane)**

Amane dormía ya apaciblemente entre el oscuro silencio de su habitación, ignorando que era observada. En su ventana apareció la imagen de un hombre vestido con una gabardina negra. Su cabello era negro y corto y su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara.

-… Al fin la encontré…

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

****D. Ángel: **Konninchiwa!, realmente estoy muy emocionada ya que este es mi primer fanfic en mucho tiempo; además de que es mi primer fanfic de Darker than BLACK (**CHIBI:** Tenías que meterte con Darker than BLACK. ¡Claaaaro, no escuches a la muñeca chibi que reposa en tu hombro! ¬¬) Tranquila, puede resultar bien… (**CHIBI:** Lo único aquí que resultará bien son mis palomitas... ¡Esto será un completo desastre!) T-T a veces eres muy cruel, CHIBI… En fin.

Espero les haya gustado, no olviden dejar reviews, ¡Y hasta el próximo capítulo! (**CHIBI:** Si es que hay otro…¬¬) T-T…

Atte:

_**Dark Ángel**_** y CHIBI**


	2. Partida

"**Darker than BLACK: El contratista de la Vida y la Tercera Puerta"**

**(NOTA: Darker tan BLACK no me pertenece (CHIBI: ¡Si no Hei sería todo MÍO! *O*). Este es un fanfic con fines de entretenimiento.)**

**Capitulo 2: Partida**

El anciano abrió los ojos de par en par al reconocer la imagen, quedándose en shock. No era la primera vez que veía esa máscara… ese hombre… no cabía duda…

- BK… 201…

Por unos minutos el silencio reinó en la sala. ¿Qué tenía que ver el Shinigami Negro en todo esto? ¿Acaso lo contratarían para capturar a Amaterasu? Es más, ¿Cómo sabía Amane de él?

- Muy bien, tranquilícense todos…- el peliazul se sirvió tranquilamente otra taza de té- Es decir, ¿qué probabilidades hay que BK-201 se haya enterado de la existencia de Amaterasu?

- Las probabilidades son muy altas… refutó el Profesor- Una contratista con esa clase de poderes no es fácil de ocultar… No me sorprendería que algunos ya estuvieran enterados…

- Bueno, supongamos que BK-201 ya esté enterado de la existencia de nuestra princesa. Hasta donde tenía entendido él ya había desaparecido dentro de la Puerta del Infierno… muchos lo dan por muerto…

- Su estrella sigue en el cielo, así que no está muerto…- Olga suspira- A veces siento que te tomas las cosas muy a la ligera…

El anciano se aclara la garganta de forma sería para llamar la atención de las 2 personas presentes, para luego mirarlos a ambos como si su situación fuera de vida o muerte.

- Nuestra misión es resguardar a Amaterasu, ya sea de BK-201 o de Tsukuyomi y Susanoo… Fue por ese motivo que el MI-6 les encomendó esta misión… January 23th y March…

En esos momentos una luz de alarma en la pared comenzó a parpadear una y otra vez, haciendo que el profesor y los 2 agentes se alarmaran.

- ¿Una alarma silenciosa?

- _/… January…/_- una voz infantil resonó en el oído de Claude. Al acomodarse el cabello tras la oreja dejó ver un pequeño transmisor donde salía la voz- _/… Alguien ha traspasado la propiedad…/_

-De acuerdo. Sigue vigilando, June…

- /_… Entendido…_/

Apenas oyó la plática de su compañero por el transmisor, la pelirroja salió corriendo de la habitación, dirigiéndose lo más rápido que pudo a la habitación de Amane. Abrió la puerta de golpe y miró por todos lados de la habitación, solo para darse cuenta de que la chica seguía ahí, algo exaltada por la forma que había despertado.

- O-Olga… ¿Pasa… algo malo?

- N-no es nada…- suspiró algo aliviada- es que oí algo y por un minuto pensé que alguien…

No pudo seguir hablando, ya que su atención se desvió a la ventana que se encontraba abierta. No recordaba que estuviera así antes de abandonar la habitación…

_**/Flashback/**_

_Amane se quedó pensativa por unos minutos, pero luego pensó que era lo más lógico, así que haciendo caso a lo que su Nana decía cerró la ventana y se acomodó en la cama, para luego cerrar los ojos y comenzar a quedarse dormida._

_- buenas noches…_

_**/Fin Flashback/**_

- Amane-chan… ¿abriste la ventana de tu habitación?- preguntó la ojiamberina con seriedad, haciendo que la pelinegra volteara unos segundos hacia la ventana, y luego volteara a verla negando con la cabeza.

- No… pensé que tú habías entrado a abrirla…

- ¿Qué?

- Si…- la pelinegra no entendía el comportamiento de su nana, pero siguió explicando con tranquilidad- Oí a alguien entrar en mi habitación, pero como creí que eras tú seguí durmiendo…

Esa respuesta hizo que la ojiamberina abriera sus ojos de la impresión, quedando en shock por unos minutos, y antes de que Amane pudiera siquiera decir su nombre, tomó el brazo de la chica y la llevó con ella sin explicarle el por qué.

- ¡Olga! ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Amane con preocupación, pero la pelirroja no dio respuesta alguna- ¡su-suéltame por favor! ¡Me estas lastimando, Olga!

Ambas llegaron a la sala y Olga empujó a Amane dentro, seguida por ella. Adentro se encontraban su abuelo y el mismo caballero de la tarde, los cuales miraban a las recién llegadas en silencio.

- ¿Qué… ocurre?

- No cabe duda…- interrumpió la pelirroja secamente, con una expresión completamente seria en el rostro que la ojiazul jamás creyó ver en su nana-… Nos han encontrado…

Al parecer Amane era la única persona que no entendía nada de lo que ocurría en la habitación, por qué los demás presentes pusieron la misma expresión seria. La chica miró fijamente a su abuelo, viendo como fruncía el ceño entre todo el silencio que la estaba volviendo loca.

- … bien… January, March… ya saben que tienen que hacer…

- _Oui, Monseur_…- respondió el joven de ojos almendrados mientras se ponía de pie y lentamente caminaba hacia Amane con una sonrisa en su rostro; esto hizo que la chica se asustara un poco.

- ¿Q-qué tienen que hacer? No entiendo… - Amane miró con desconfianza al sujeto que se aproximaba a ella, para luego mirar de manera confusa al anciano- ¿Abuelo?

El Profesor simplemente suspiró mientras miraba la escena sin mover un solo músculo.

- Esto es por tu propio bien, Amaterasu…

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién es Amate…?- cuando se dio cuenta, Claude ya se encontraba frente a ella; él simplemente sonrió mientras sus ojos adquirían un brillo rojo y su cuerpo adquiría un brillo azulado. Amane abrió los ojos de la impresión- ¡U-un Contratista!

Un olor dulce comenzó a detectarse en la habitación, haciendo que Olga y el profesor se cubrieran con 2 trozos de tela. Amane los miró confundida cuando de repente su mirada comenzó a nublarse. Poco a poco sentía como el ambiente se iba haciendo más pesado mientras poco a poco iba perdiendo la conciencia.

- ¿Qué… qué me… está pasando?

El peliazul la tomó de la cintura para evitar que cayera al piso, mientras la sonrisa no se borraba de su cara. La joven trató de zafarse, pero sus sentidos la iban abandonando; pareciera como si su voluntad fuera lo único que la mantuviera apenas consciente.

- No te preocupes, princesa… tú déjanos el resto a nosotros…

Fue lo último que Amane alcanzó a oír. Finalmente la poca voluntad que tenía la abandonó, dejándola inconsciente.

* * *

Poco a poco Amane fue volviendo en sí. Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos para darse cuenta que estaba en la parte trasera de un auto; también notó que nuevamente tenía puesto su uniforme de la escuela, su abrigo, y una pequeña bolsa de color vino que se encontraba sobre su regazo.

- _Un sueño…_ - pensó mientras se sacudía levemente la cabeza, tratando de recuperar el sentido- _… solo fue un mal sueño…_

- … … Ya despertó… …

Amane volteó hacía donde había oído aquella voz y encontró sentada junto a ella una pequeña niña de 6 o 7 años de piel morena, ojos marrones y expresión vacía en su rostro. Por sus ropas podía asumir que provenía de la India o de algún lugar parecido.

- _Bonjour, mon pettit madeimoselle…-_ al oír esa frase Amane miró hacia el frente solo para toparse con Claude, quien se encontraba manejando, y a Olga en el asiento del copiloto- ¿Cómo amaneciste, princesa?

La ojiazul no respondió. No confiaba en ese hombre, mucho menos después de lo que había pasado. Miró de reojo a Olga, quien aun mantenía ese semblante serio que había visto antes de perder la conciencia… no entendía, ¿Por qué Olga actuaba de esa forma? ¿Quiénes eran ese hombre y esa niña? ¿Por qué la habían secuestrado? Se sentía confundida, y la única persona en quien confiaba en esos momentos no parecía ella misma.

- … Olga… ¿qué está ocurriendo?

Por unos segundos la pelirroja la miró de reojo sin decir nada, para luego volver a mirar hacia el frente, dejando a la joven más confundida que antes.

- Supongo que debo decírtelo, ya que tú eres el objetivo a proteger: Claude y yo somos agentes de una organización conocida como MI-6. Somos conocidos con los nombres de January 23th y March; ambos somos contratistas…

No podía ser, ¿Cómo era posible? Olga siempre había sido la persona en quien más confiaba; incluso la veía como la figura materna que había perdido.

- No… ¿por qué? - Amane estaba devastada. No podía creerlo; más bien no quería creerlo- Olga… n-no puede ser… si eres una contratista, ¿Por qué siempre estabas al pendiente de mí?

- Porque era mi trabajo. Todo este tiempo estuve fingiendo ser una persona considerada y cariñosa, para así poder vigilarte… era parte de mi misión…

Amane bajó la cabeza, ocultando la vista de la pelirroja. No podía decir que estaba triste, ya que los contratistas no tenían emociones como la tristeza o la culpa; más bien se sentía… decepcionada.

- … Ya veo… es una lástima…

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Amane el Profesor Ohiru se encontraba todavía sentado en la sala. Su expresión se mantenía seria y con el mismo ceño fruncido, sobre todo ahora que un grupo de militares lo rodeaban con metralletas apuntándole. De entre el grupo de militares salió un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules, ocultos detrás de unas oscuras ojeras.

- Ah, _guten morgen_ Profesor Ohiru. Es una sorpresa verlo en su casa a estas horas de la mañana…

- Deja de darle vuelta al asunto. ¿A qué viniste?- preguntó el profesor de forma cortante- Sabes bien que los militares no son bienvenidos en mi casa…

- Oh, mi Profesor… eso me ofende profundamente- el hombre puso una falsa cara de sufrimiento- y yo que venía a conocer a su apacible familia…

- Yo no tengo familia. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que…

No pudo seguir hablando, ya que una de las armas le apuntó justo en la sien, a lo que decidió permanecer sentara; más su expresión seria nunca desapareció de su arrugado rostro.

- ¿oh, en serio? Según mis registros, profesor, usted tiene una nieta… -el sujeto se acercó a estar escasos centímetros del rostro del profesor y sonrió maliciosamente- y según mis datos, su nieta es una Contratista… ¿o me equivoco, _mein liebe_ profesor?

- Hable todo lo que quiera, no hace más que perder el tiempo.

El hombre solo puso una cara de fastidio y suspiró con desidia, para luego soltarle un puñetazo al profesor que hizo que cayera del sillón, con la nariz sangrando.

- Veo que no se pueden hacer las cosas fáciles con usted, Profesor; así que tendré que hacerlas difíciles…- colocó un pie encima de la espalda del profesor para evitar que se levantara, sacó una pistola y la pegó en la sien- Ha sido muy difícil localizarlos a usted y a esa joven Contratista. Ahora, dígame en donde está esa tal Amaterasu…

Cualquier otro hombre hubiera rogado por su vida y le hubiera dado la información que buscaba; pero el profesor simplemente sonrió mientras miraba de reojo al que en esos momentos era su "raptor".

- … Aun si me matas… Amane jamás se les unirá. La conozco bien, y sé que no es como los demás Contratistas… ella aun tiene un corazón…

El mayor solo puso un gesto de molestia y apretó el gatillo. El sonido del disparo se escuchó en los pasillos vacíos de la casa, quedando ahora toda en completo silencio.

* * *

Durante la mañana viajaron en el coche sin hacer una sola parada, hasta que finalmente en la tarde llegaron a una estación con servicio a cargar gasolina. Olga y Claude salieron del auto, dejando a Amane con June; ellos sabían bien que la chica no huiría, ya que en un lugar que no conocía y sin ni un centavo no le era conveniente escaparse; les aliviaba saber que en ese sentido Amane actuaba como cualquier Contratista.

-… ¿no tienes hambre?- preguntó la ojiazul a su callada compañera, tratando de hacer conversación- … ¿o quieres ir al baño?

-… … no… …

- ya veo…

- … … ¿vas a intentar huir?... …- preguntó la doll hindú mientras la miraba de reojo con esa expresión vacía que tenía. A decir verdad no tenía nada en contra, pero esa expresión vacía le llegaba a incomodar un poco.

- No… no tiene caso…

- … … ya veo… …

En esos momentos Olga volvió a entrar al auto con una bolsa llena de comida; de ella sacó unos sándwiches envueltos en plástico y una botella de agua y se los entregó a Amane.

- Come, debes tener hambre. El agua es para tus medicinas; están en tu bolso… - la pelirroja cayó al ver la forma como la Amane la miraba- … ¿ocurre algo?

- … Ahora que dejaste de ser mi nana ya no tienes que andarme cuidando… así que deja de actuar como si te importara…- respondió fríamente la pelinegra, haciendo que la agente se sorprendiera un poco por el cambio radical de actitud de la chica.

- … Mi misión es protegerte; así que aun que ya no sea tu nana aun estas a mi cuidado…

Para la puesta de sol, ya habían reanudado su travesía, y aún cuando empezó a oscurecer no se detuvieron hasta llegar a un pequeño poblado. Amane miró por la ventana del auto y pudo distinguir algunos edificios ya dañados por el paso de los años, algunos negocios cerrados y pocas personas deambulando por las calles vacías; no creía que ese fuera su destino…

- ¿Aquí se encuentra su organización?

- Me temo que no, _mon petit madeimoselle_…-comentó January con una sonrisa mientras la miraba por el retrovisor- primero necesitamos llegar a Berlín, y de ahí tomaremos un avión a Londres. Una vez que estemos en los cuarteles del MI-6 no habrá de qué…

El sonido de algo golpeando el techo de su auto llamó la atención de las 4 personas a bordo; lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que un cable que apareció de la nada se enroscó alrededor del cuello del peliazul y comenzó a estrangularlo, haciendo que este perdiera el control del carro y se estrellara contra un poste, pero liberándose del agarre del cable. Dentro de toda la confusión Amane tomó la mano de June y salieron del coche y se alejaron unos cuantos pasos, pero al mirar al frente la ojiazul quedó completamente inmóvil: frente a ella se encontraba un hombre de cabello corto y negro, usando una gabardina negra y una máscara blanca de aspecto amenazante; se encontraba mirándola fijamente.

-¡N-no puede ser!…- Amane intentó hablar, pero por el impacto había enmudecido por completo. ¡Era el hombre enmascarado con quién soñaba! ¡No era un sueño!- … e-eres…

Rápidamente los dos agentes que los acompañaron se colocaron frente Amane y June, tratando de protegerlas, lo cual hizo que el hombre enmascarado se pusiera en guardia como ellos.

- BK-201… Te creíamos muerto... -comentó Olga con un deje de desprecio en su voz- … pero es mejor… así pagarás por lo que le hiciste a nuestros compañeros…

A diferencia de su compañera, el peliazul solo se limitó a contemplar de arriba a abajo el cuerpo de aquel que hace unos momentos había sido su agresor.

- Así que él es quien asesinó a April… - sonrió coquetamente- es lindo…

- No es momento de coqueteos, January… si no lo matamos, él nos matara seguramente…

- Lo sé, lo sé- trató de tranquilizar a su compañera- entonces hagamos esto: Tú llévate a Amaterasu y a June, mientras yo me encargaré de él.

- … ¿Seguro que podrás con él? Te estás confiando mucho, January…

- Todo estará bien, March. Además, si no regreso, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer… son las órdenes…

La ojiamberina se quedo pensativa unos minutos, pero a pesar que no le agradaba la idea de su compañero terminó aceptándola, y tomando a las chicas por los brazos, salió corriendo con ellas hasta desaparecer en los callejones. El enmascarado trató de ir tras ellas, pero January le interrumpió el paso.

- _Pardonnez-moi, mon jeune homme ami…_- el hombre sonrió provocativamente- pero deberás pasar sobre mi cadáver para poder alcanzarlas…

-… eso puede arreglarse…- respondió el enmascarado lanzándose en un ataque frontal. January simplemente sonrió mientras activaba el uso de sus habilidades, haciendo que Hei retrocediera unos pasos- … un contratista…

- Eso es correcto, _mon jeune homme ami…_ y créeme que mi habilidad no es algo que puedes esquivar…

El ambiente comenzó a ponerse cada vez más pesado y el aire comenzó a adquirir un aroma embriagador. Hei intentó moverse pero su cuerpo, así como sus extremidades estaban paralizadas.

- ¡Q-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó el enmascarado tratando de mover su cuerpo, el cual no le respondía.

- Mi habilidad…- respondió el hombre sacando una taza de té y una pequeña tetera de su abrigo- Supongo que puedo explicártelo, mi habilidad consiste en liberar una fragancia de mi cuerpo que contienen sustancias venenosas y nocivas para cualquier humano. Ahora mismo mientras hablamos, mi veneno está comenzando a surtir efecto en tu sistema nervioso; si sigues en este ambiente envenenado no tardarás en morir…

El sujeto se sirvió en la taza y comenzó a tomarla tranquilamente, como parte de su retribución. Hei por su parte, estaba buscando la manera de liberarse de ese aire envenenado mientras luchaba por no perder el conocimiento; fue en ese momento en que distinguió un hidrante justo detrás del francés… era perfecto. Moviendo su brazo como pudo sacó su cuchilla y la arrojó contra January, quien la esquivó facilidad.

- Pierdes tu tiempo, _mon ami…_- sonrió arrogantemente- en tu estado no podrás atinarme ni una…

El sonido de un metal golpeando y el chorro de agua mojando toda la calle llamó la atención del peliazul; la cuchilla había destrozado el hidrante, mojando todo a su paso. En ese momento el Shinigami Negro aprovechó la distracción de su enemigo y activó su habilidad, pasando miles de voltios de corriente eléctrica por todo el suelo mojado, y por ende, hacia January.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!- gritó el francés mientras su cuerpo se contraía de forma violenta antes de desplomarse muerto en el suelo. Con esto el veneno se disipó del ambiente, volviendo al aire a sus componentes originales, y con ello los sentidos de Hei fueron recobrándose poco a poco.

- … ¿quién dijo que trataba de atinarte?...

Una vez que recobró la movilidad en su cuerpo se puso de pie y, sacudiéndose el polvo de su gabardina negra, no tardó en perseguir a las 3. Olga, Amane y June siguieron corriendo hasta que se alejaron lo suficiente del lugar del combate, deteniéndose en un callejón abandonado.

- No entiendo que ocurre…- Amane trató de recuperar el aliento- ¿tú conoces a ese hombre, Olga?

La pelirroja ignoró su pregunta, dándole la espalda y miró al cielo seriamente, para ver como una estrella caía de él. Al parecer su compañero había perdido contra BK-201. Olga miró su bolsillo y metió la mano dentro de él… ya no le quedaba otra opción…

- ¿Olga?- la ojiazul miró a su guardiana algo preocupada, para luego ver como un proyectil pasaba junto a su brazo y abría un rasguño en él. Inconscientemente cubrió la herida con su mano poniendo un gesto de dolor, solo para darse cuenta que la ojiamberina tenía una pistola en la mano, apuntando hacia ella; Amane retrocedió unos pasos confundida- Olga… ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo?

Olga no respondió; miró a la chica por unos instantes, mientras sus ojos brillaron rojos y su cuerpo irradiaba el brillo azulado. Amane intentó moverse pero no podía, su cuerpo se había paralizado completamente; solo podía mirar como Olga, aun con su habilidad activada, recogía una piedra del piso y se la metía a la boca, masticándola dolorosamente.

- Hacía tiempo que no usaba mi habilidad…- comentó mientras se tragaba con dificultad los trozos de piedra, para luego volver a apuntarle a la pelinegra con su arma- … lo siento, Amane-chan… pero me temo que debo eliminarte…

Por algún motivo unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de los melancólicos orbes de la ojiazul; no eran de dolor o tristeza, eran de… ¿miedo?... si, por primera vez en su vida sentía miedo; su vida estaba siendo amenazada, y ahora no podía ni mover un dedo para defenderse. Amane miró a la agente buscando la respuesta de por qué tenía que morir; no podía creerlo… o más bien, no quería creerlo.

- Tu existencia, así como la de tus hermanos es una amenaza para todos nosotros, tanto para los humanos como para los Contratistas y las Dolls… - comenzó a explicar- … Si tus habilidades caen en las manos equivocadas, podría terminar la vida como hoy la conocemos. Es por eso que a January y a mí se nos asignó la tarea de llevarte a los cuarteles del MI-6, pero… en caso que fuéramos interceptados o incapaces de protegerte, se nos ordenó eliminarte…

En esos momentos Amane se sentía como el gorrión herido de la escuela. Estaba atrapada, buscando desesperadamente la manera de salvar su vida… Iba a morir, podía sentirlo; era una sensación desagradable, sentir como el miedo se iba apoderando de cada rincón de su corazón, generándole más confusión y desesperación.

- Si con uno que se sacrifique se salvaran las vidas de muchos, entonces que así sea…- la ojiamberina jaló el martillo para cargar el arma y apuntó justo en la frente de la joven- Adiós, Amane-chan. Podría decir… que casi voy a extrañarte…

Amane cerró los ojos mientras más lágrimas se derramaban por sus pálidas mejillas y resignada, esperó en silencio la bala que le atravesaría el cráneo y la llevaría a su desesperante final; pero un batir de alas y varios chillidos, seguido de los quejidos de la pelirroja llamaron su atención. Al abrir los ojos vio como un loro de brillante plumaje verde atacaba a su agresora, aleteando y clavando las garras en su cara, haciendo que Olga perdiera la concentración y con ello la parálisis de la pelinegra. Una vez recuperada la movilidad en todo su cuerpo, Amane miró algo pasmada la escena, si eso había sido cosa del destino, ella lo creería como un milagro.

- ¡Oi, no te quedes parada ahí! ¡Huye!- la voz de un hombre llegó a los oídos de la chica, la cual volteó a todos lados buscando el origen de esa voz - ¡Rápido!

No sabía de dónde provenía esa voz pero decidió hacerle caso, así que aprovechando la distracción Amane salió corriendo de ahí, alejándose del lugar y sin voltear atrás. Quien sabe cuánto tiempo más siguió corriendo o a donde se dirigía, ella solo se movía a donde sus pies la llevaban. Finalmente dobló en una esquina de lo que parecía un viejo barrio abandonado y se recargó en la pared, respirando agitadamente.

- No puedo… seguir así…

Pocos minutos después de haber recuperado el aliento, a Amane le dio un ataque de tos repentino. Rápidamente se cubrió la boca con una mano mientras que con su mano libre buscaba frenéticamente en su bolsillo sus medicinas.

- cof, cof… deben de estar por aquí… cof, cof, cof

Apenas sacó su mano de su bolsillo un par de manos con unos guantes negros la tomaron por las muñecas. Al alzar la vista se topó con la del hombre enmascarado; trató de zafarse del agarre, pero él le torció el brazo y sujetó la cabeza de la chica con su otra mano, de tal forma que Amane quedó pegada contra la pared, a merced del misterioso contratista.

- … Ohiru Amane… tú vendrás conmigo…

- ¡Su- suéltame!- en un intento inútil trató nuevamente de liberarse del agarre, pero él era más fuerte que ella en todos los aspectos- ¡suéltame, por favor! ¡Hei!

Esto último hizo que el Shinigami Negro se intrigara. Hei soltó a la chica y se quedó mirándola por unos minutos, manteniéndose serio todo el tiempo. Estaba seguro que jamás había intercambiado palabras con esa chica, incluida aquella vez que la espió durante sus clases, entonces… ¿cómo era posible?

- … ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

- … No lo sé…- Amane se frotó las muñecas mientras clavaba sus melancólicos orbes azules en él. Por algún motivo no se sentía amenazada por él- últimamente… has aparecido en mis sueños…

Al parecer él no entendía de lo que ella estaba hablando, a lo que ella decidió explicarlo mejor.

- es que… casi todas las noches he tenido sueños… sobre mi pasado, y tú apareces en todos ellos… - Amane hablaba tranquilamente- … sé que suena extraño, pero es la verdad. Debe significar algo…

- Los sueños son solo eso, sueños… y un contratista no tiene sueños…

El ambiente fue interrumpido por el sonido de una bala golpeando contra la pared, llamando la atención de Hei y Amane. Olga apareció de uno de los edificios apuntando hacia la ojiazul, pero el pelinegro se interpuso entre la chica y la mira del arma, recibiendo todos los disparos. Por suerte su gabardina era a prueba de balas.

- ¡Hei! ¡No vayas a mirarla a los ojos o acabarás paralizado!- la misma voz de hace rato volvió a escucharse- ¡Toma a la chica y sal de ahí!

Amane no entendía que estaba pasando. Una misteriosa voz salía de la nada, y su secuestrador la había protegido de los disparos, ¿qué diablos estaba pasando?

- … tú…- la voz del enmascarado la sacó de sus pensamientos- … ¿quieres vivir?...

Por unos segundos la pregunta rondó en su cabeza. Esta situación le recordaba al momento en el que el pequeño gorrión luchaba por su vida.

_**/Flashback/**_

_Por unos segundos la ojiazul tuvo la idea de torcer el cuello de la pequeña avecilla para así terminar su sufrimiento, pero algo dentro de ella la hizo desistir de la idea al momento que el gorrión intentó revolotear para salir del agarre de la chica._

_- Tú… quieres vivir… ¿verdad?_

_El gorrión dejó de revolotear para mirar fijamente a la chica. Esa mirada del pequeño animalito le dio la respuesta que buscaba. Amane solo suspiró y colocó una mano en el lomo del pequeño gorrión._

_- Está bien…_

_**/Fin Flashback/**_

- Si… -respondió de manera inconsciente. El Shinigami Negro simplemente asintió y colocó su mano sobre su hombro. Apenas su mano tocó el hombro de la chica, esta cayó desmayada en sus brazos.

- … está bien…

- ¡No voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya!- la pelirroja comenzó a disparar frenéticamente. Hei cargó a la chica en su hombro y esquivó los disparos para luego refugiarse en una de las casas en ruinas- ¡No hagas las cosas más difíciles, BK-201!

A decir verdad le era difícil moverse con una persona sobre él, sobre todo si trataba de proteger la vida de esa persona. Así que, colocando a Amane en el suelo se dispuso a salir nuevamente de su refugio.

- Mao, cuídala…- ordenó el pelinegro mientras salía corriendo directamente hacia March, en un segundo ataque frontal. La mujer activó su actividad mientras le apuntaba con la pistola, con la idea de paralizarlo en su trayecto para matarlo en ese preciso momento, pero antes de que la habilidad de la ojiamberina le afectara, Hei activó su habilidad, al mismo momento en que lanzó su cable, enredándolo en el brazo de la mujer y pasando una corriente eléctrica intensa por este.

- ¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!- la pelirroja gritó antes de caer inerte en el piso. En sus últimos momentos miró al enmascarado sin creer lo que ocurrió-… ¡¿c… cómo…?... ¡n-nadie es m-más veloz!

Los ojos de Olga se fijaron al cielo y ahí perdieron su brillo; en esos momentos, otra estrella cayó… este fue el final de los 2 agentes del MI-6.

Hei miró por unos minutos el cadáver de la mujer. Detrás de él escuchó el batir de unas alas, pero ni siquiera volteó a ver.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Mao.

- A mí también me sorprende verte aquí, Hei. Pensé que habías desaparecido dentro de la puerta…

El pelinegro entró nuevamente a la casa abandonada donde se había refugiado, para luego salir con Amane cargada en brazos, aun inconsciente. Ahora que el objetivo había sido asegurado, ya no tenía más que hacer en ese lugar.

-... vamos, Mao…

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

****D. Ángel: **Konninchiwa! Al fin llegamos al 2do capítulo de esta historia (**CHIBI:** ¡Del cual solo tenemos **2** admiradores! ¬¬) Pero al menos alguien ha comentado (**Inner D. Ángel:** ¡Ja! ¡Paga!) (**CHIBI:** ¬¬) En fin. Como verán al fin apareció Hei (**CHIBI:** ¡WAAAAAA! *-*); solo les diré que él tiene una prioritaria parte en este fic… (**CHIBI:** eso ya lo saben, si no no sería un fic de Darker than BLACK… ¬¬) Etto… jejeje, en fin. ¡Nos vemos el próx. Capítulo! ¡No olviden dejar reviews!

Atte:

_**Dark Ángel**_** y CHIBI**


	3. Trato

"**Darker than BLACK: El contratista de la Vida y la Tercera Puerta"**

**(NOTA: Darker than BLACK no me pertenece (CHIBI: ¡Si no Hei sería todo MÍO! *O*). Este es un fanfic con fines de entretenimiento.)**

**Capitulo 3: Trato**

Pocas horas después del incidente el escenario estaba lleno de patrullas y ambulancias. Varias sirenas iluminaban los edificios vacíos y oscuros, y los grupos de investigadores forenses estaban alrededor de los cadáveres y la escena recopilando cualquier cosa que pudiera ser usada como evidencia, cuando un auto volador arribó al lugar, deteniéndose justo en medio de la escena. De este bajaron 5 personas: una mujer de cabello rubio y corto, de ojos azul claro ligeramente adornados de una sombra violeta y los labios pintados de la misma tonalidad; 2 chicas idénticas de rubios cabellos y ropas negras, sonrisas sombrías y una expresión vacía; un hombre de cabello corto y negro, que usaba lentes y vestía un elegante traje; y una mujer de expresión seria, de largo cabello castaño y ojos cafés, que usaba una gabardina amarilla y unos lentes ovalados.

- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí?

- Al parecer hubo un enfrentamiento…- un oficial se acercó y le entregó a Kirihara unos documentos, donde salían los datos de los 2 agentes- logramos identificar los 2 cuerpos como Claude L'Anglois y Olga Amstrong…

- Esos eran sus perfiles públicos…- sonrió la rubia mientras miraba detenidamente las fotos- Eran agentes del MI-6, asignados para la protección del Profesor Ohiru Menomuchi; un especialista sobre la Tercera puerta y su relación con las otras 2 puertas…

- ¿Qué?- la castaña miró con impresión a su compañera para luego tranquilizarse y enfocarse en la investigación- Pero, ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos en esta situación?

- … Transportaban a Amaterasu…

Una voz llamó la atención de los presentes; al voltear detrás de ellos encontraron a una doll hindú mirándolos fijamente. Kirihara la miró un poco intrigada, no se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí todo ese tiempo.

- ¡Ah! Ella es la única sobreviviente del atentado…- aclaró el oficial- hemos intentado interrogarla sobre el incidente, pero no había abierto la boca para nada…

- … pequeña, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Kirihara se acercó y miró con detenimiento a la niña que se encontraba frente a ella. Por algún motivo le recordaba un poco a July, por lo que le sería fácil hablar con ella.

- … … June… …

- June…- la mujer de lentes se aclaró la garganta- necesito que me digas todo lo que ocurrió… es la única manera de identificar a los asesinos de tus compañeros…

La muñeca desvió la mirada hacia el coche que se encontraba estrellado contra el poste por unos minutos, para luego mirar a la detective y asentir con la misma expresión vacía.

- … January… y March… transportaban a Amaterasu… nuestra misión era llevarla a los cuarteles del MI-6…

- ¿Amaterasu? ¿Quién es Amaterasu?

-… Una Contratista… con poderes únicos… debíamos protegerla… pero… él se la llevó…

Misaki tomó por los hombros a la pequeña niña y la miró con más intriga. El simple hecho que fuera una contratista que debían proteger lo convertía en un asunto prioritario; que estuviera desaparecida no era nada bueno.

- ¿Quién se la llevó?- la detective sacudió los hombros de la pequeña niña con poca fuerza- Dímelo.

-… … El Shinigami Negro… …

Esa respuesta hizo que Kirihara entrara en shock. Soltando los hombros de la niña se alejó unos cuantos pasos… estaba vivo… ¡ella lo supo todo ese tiempo! No sabía si estar alegre o preocuparse por lo que eso significaba. Nuevamente recobró la compostura y se puso de pie, aun sin creer lo que acababa de oír.

- No puede ser… BK-201…

- ¿No te da alegría? Podrás ver a tu novio después de mucho tiempo… - Madame Orielle sonrió mientras miraba al cielo a un grupo de 3 estrellas alineadas perfectamente, como una especie de cinturón de Orión- Pide un deseo a esas 3 estrellas… tal vez una de ellas te permitirá volver a ver a BK-201…

**(En otra parte)**

Todo era oscuro y silencioso; la ojiazul no sabía si estaba muerta o viva, pero en esos momentos le gustaba esa tranquilidad, a comparación de todo lo que había ocurrido el día de hoy. Permaneció en esa oscuridad durante un rato hasta que algo llamó su atención… voces… eran 2 personas conversando… sus voces resonaban en todo ese vacío.

- … puedo decir que jamás creí encontrarte en este lugar, Hei...

¿Hei? Un momento, entonces ese encuentro no había sido un sueño…

- … ¿Cómo me encontraste?...

- Ah, eso… digamos que las momongas no tienen una tasa de vida muy alta con tantos depredadores… -el tono de voz de la otra persona adquirió un poco de incomodidad, como si lo que hablaban fuera algo desagradable de recordar-… Así que cambié de cuerpo, pero es más complicado someter los instintos en esta clase de animales. Cuando me di cuenta ya me encontraba en este lugar; el encontrarte fue mera coincidencia…

Amane poco a poco fue despertando; conforme iba abriendo los ojos iba distinguiendo lo que se encontraba en esa habitación oscura y algo desolada por el paso del tiempo, lo único que daba algo de luz era un viejo calefactor que se encontraba a unos metros de ella, donde 2 siluetas se encontraban: la primera silueta no la distinguía bien, pero la segunda pertenecía a un hombre.

- ¿Y qué es lo que harás con esa chica, Hei?- Mao no recibió respuesta de su compañero-... ¡Oi! Responde.

- … … eso no es de tu incumbencia… …- respondió secamente el pelinegro, cosa que al parecer no sorprendió mucho a la otra persona. Amane trató de incorporarse del mueble donde estaba recostada, pero al intentar moverse se dio cuenta que sus manos se encontraban atadas tras su espalda. El ligero movimiento llamó la atención de uno de los presentes.

- Ah, ya despertó.

La ojiazul se quedó inmóvil en su lugar mientras veía como el hombre se ponía de pie y se acercaba a ella. Mientras más se acercó Amane pudo distinguir la gabardina de color negro que traía puesta y los guantes negros, pero al acercarse más a la ventana la joven pudo distinguir bien su cara: era un muchacho de no más de 26 años, su cabello era negro y corto, y tenía rasgos asiáticos. No era la primera vez que veía ese rostro, estaba segura…

- Eres ese chico…- Amane lo reconoció al instante. Esto no podía ser una coincidencia-… te vi pasar por mi escuela ayer... tú… ¿eres Hei?

El chico no respondió, simplemente la miró con una mirada fría, y sin cambiar la expresión seria en su rostro sacó un cuchillo y lo alzó en dirección a la pelinegra, haciendo que esta se asustara y cerrara los ojos inmediatamente, pero al notar que no había pasado nada volvió a abrirlos, solo para darse cuenta que sus manos ya no se encontraban atadas y que el muchacho se había dado media vuelta y volvía a donde se encontraba, dejando a Amane muy confundida.

- … No entiendo… ¿no vas… a matarme?

Al escuchar la pregunta Hei se detuvo y la miró de reojo por unos segundos, aun conservando la indiferencia en su rostro.

-… tú me dijiste que querías vivir…

- ¿Eh?- eso dejó a la chica más perpleja de lo que ya estaba- ah… si… ¿pero que tie…?

- … entonces no tengo motivos para hacerlo…- contestó Hei de forma cortante, interrumpiendo así la pregunta de la chica-… eso es todo…

Realmente no entendía a este hombre. Si era cierto que en sus sueños siempre tenía un aura de misterio, pero su comportamiento era muy extraño para ser un contratista… bueno, ella no podía decir nada, ya que tampoco era como el resto de los contratistas.

- No te preocupes. Sé que cuesta un poco de trabajo entender a Hei, pero luego te acostumbrarás…- nuevamente volvió a escuchar la voz que hace un rato había escuchado; Amane volteó a todos lados hasta que su mirada se topó con un loro de brillante plumaje verde sobre uno de los muebles, mirándola fijamente- ¿sorprendida? Estoy seguro que no esperabas que un loro hablara como un humano…

De todas las cosas que le habían ocurrido el día de hoy esto era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Si era verdad que los loros repetían las cosas que decían los humanos, pero que un loro hablara como uno… La ojiazul solo miró perpleja al ave sin creer lo que veía.

- No tienes que espantarte, jovencita…- Mao emprendió el vuelo para posarse en una silla cerca de ella- Yo también soy un contratista, como puedes suponer… por cierto, mi nombre es Mao.

El loro extendió su ala derecha en dirección a la chica, como si le estuviera extendiendo la mano. La ojiazul lo miró unos segundos aun perpleja para luego, con mucho cuidado, sujetar el ala del ave, estrechando "manos" con él.

- Mao… eh… mucho gusto. Soy Amane…

Después de las presentaciones, la joven permaneció sentada en silencio junto al calefactor, al lado de aquel que era su secuestrador, y a la vez su salvador. Aun no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero el alarmarse y entrar en pánico no iba a servir de nada; lo más lógico en esos momentos era callar… aun que había algo que la inquietaba desde que evitó que Olga la matara…

-… ¿Por qué me salvaste?… ¿te pagaron para secuestrarme?

Nuevamente Hei ignoró todo lo que la pelinegra le preguntaba; ni siquiera la volteaba a ver, solo miraba el fuego fijamente, siempre con la misma expresión fría y seria adornando su rostro. Amane comenzaba a impacientarse por no recibir respuesta alguna; sabía bien que en esa situación, con 2 contratistas y con su habilidad ella tenía las de perder, por lo que tratar de escapar era una idea que en esos momentos era ridícula; pero si era pieza clave de algo, ella quería por lo menos estar enterada.

- Responde… ¿por qué?...

- … no es algo que te concierne…-el pelinegro volvió a responder cortantemente- … solo debes callar y obedecerme… si deseas seguir con vida…

La chica lo miró dudosa por unos segundos para luego asentir con la cabeza. Hei se puso de pie y se quitó la gabardina negra, doblándola cuidadosamente y guardándola en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón; luego tomó una chamarra de cuero y se la colocó encima, dirigiéndose a la puerta sin decir nada.

- Oi, Hei, ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó el ave mientras volaba y se paraba junto a la puerta. Normalmente esperaba que su compañero no respondiera, pero esta vez fue diferente.

- … Iré a conseguir comida…- antes de salir, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, sin ver a los 2 presentes- … hagan lo que hagan, no salgan de aquí…

Y sin decir nada más, salió del edificio. Mao y Amane pudieron asegurar que escucharon como el chico había colocado un seguro a la puerta. Ahora solo les quedaba sentarse a esperar a que Hei regresara…

* * *

Misaki y los demás se encontraban ahora en una de los archiveros del Sector 3, junto con June y las dolls gemelas. Después de un rato Kobayashi volvió con una carpeta y la asentó en uno de los escritorios.

- Esta es la información que tenemos de ella…- Kobayashi se acomodó las gafas y abrió el archivo. Dentro de él se encontraba una fotografía de Amane junto con varios papeles- _Messier Code:_ AM-325. Nombre Clave: Amaterasu.

Kirihara tomó la fotografía y la contempló por unos minutos; la chica tenía un aspecto muy frágil, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, pero lo que más le sorprendía era, que a pesar de que los contratistas tenían una mirada fría, la de ella era diferente: mostraba… tristeza…

- ¿Es ella?- Kirihara le mostró la foto a la doll hindú que los había seguido, la cual simplemente miró a la agente y asintió con la cabeza.

-… … si… …

La castaña miró la foto unos segundos más y la colocó sobre la mesa. ¿Qué era lo que quería BK-201 con esa chica? Misaki fue revisando los documentos uno por uno, buscando algún tipo de conexión, pero por más que buscaba no encontraba casi nada. Siguió buscando hasta que finalmente se topó con un papel que llamó su atención.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?- la mujer policía sacó un papel algo amarillento por el paso de los años, en el cual había varias firmas, y lo que parecía el sello del Registro Civil de la Ciudad de Dresde- ¿Un papel de adopción?

- ¿De adopción?- el hombre de lentes se acercó para leer el papel que Kirihara sostenía- Un documento de adopción… ¿De cuándo es la fecha?

- De hace 6 años…- respondió mientras revisaba con detenimiento el documento- el trámite de adopción está a nombre de… una tal Ohiru Megumi… un momento, ¿Ohiru?

- La difunta hija del Profesor Ohiru.

Tanto Misaki como Kobayashi voltearon a ver a la rubia, la cual mantuvo su expresión tranquila aun cuando sus compañeros la miraban impacientemente, esperando que siguiera con su explicación.

- El Profesor Ohiru realizó el trámite de adopción usando el nombre de su difunta hija para mantener escondida a Amaterasu, un poco antes de mudarse a un poblado cerca de aquí…- explicó apaciblemente- Así que, disfrazada para la sociedad como su nieta y manteniéndose escondidos en un poblado local, era un plan perfecto para mantenerla fuera de alcance de cualquier organización que intentara ponerle las manos encima…

- ¿Las Organizaciones van tras ella?- Misaki abrió los ojos de la impresión- ¿Tan poderosa es esta Contratista?

- No lo sabemos. Después de que la Sección 3 la capturara toda la investigación pasó a manos del Profesor Ohiru… De lo poco que se pudo conocer de las investigaciones fue que al parecer ella tiene el poder de la "Sanación"…

- ¿Sanación?- ahora que lo pensaba bien no era una habilidad tan poderosa, aparentemente hablando, pero si BK-201 y otras organizaciones estaban interesados en ella entonces era más de lo que parecía- … Entonces habrá que ir a hablar con el Profesor Ohiru, para saber a que nos enfrentamos…

- No podemos… - Kobayashi sacó una foto de su traje y se la entregó a Kirihara- Tomaron esto en casa del Profesor Ohiru hace unas horas… Al parecer las organizaciones finalmente descubrieron su paradero…

En la foto se encontraba un hombre tirado bocabajo en el piso, con un charco de sangre rodeando su cabeza y hombros. A pesar de que la foto estaba a oscuras, la Policía pudo distinguir que el cadáver vestía una bata blanca, ligeramente manchada por la sangre.

- Así que lo encontraron…

- Eso parece. También se llevaron toda la documentación que era relacionada a su investigación, pero por lo que nos comentó esta doll, aún desconocen la localización actual de Amaterasu.

- Ya veo. Eso es una ventaja para nosotros…- Kirihara se quedó pensativa unos minutos y luego volteó a ver a June, que en esos momentos se encontraba junto a una maceta, con su mano sobre el tronco de la palmera- … ¿puedes encontrarla?

- … … eso intento… pero… no hay árboles a su alrededor… …

* * *

Hacía un par de horas que Hei había salido en busca de comida, y aun no había rastros de él. Esto comenzaba a preocupar un poco a la ojiazul. ¿Lo habrían atrapado? ¿O quizás los había abandonado ahí? No sabía que podía esperar de él; después de todo, no importaba mucho que fuera diferente a los otros, a fin y al cabo, él seguía siendo un contratista.

- … Hei ya tardó…- comentó Amane mientras miraba por la ventana- ¿tú crees que nos haya abandonado?

- No lo creo- respondió el plumífero con tranquilidad- No creo que Hei se haya tomado tantas molestias para secuestrarte si desde un inicio pensaba abandonarte, ¿no crees?

- Ya veo…

- No entiendo, jovencita…- comentó Mao para hacer conversación - ¿por qué no escapas? A mí no me han dado ninguna orden de cuidarte, después de todo.

- … Por que no tiene caso...

- ¿Eh?- esa respuesta había dejado a Mao perplejo; el principal obstáculo para que la chica escapara se había ausentado, por lo que ella podría huir sin que él pudiera hacer nada, entonces, ¿Por qué decía que no tenía sentido?

-… No tengo a donde ir ni a donde volver…- la chica explicó mientras se sentaba en el sillón- además de que no tengo el dinero para escapar…

- Ah, entiendo.

- Nee, Mao…- Amane llamó la atención del loro- … ¿tú sabes para que me secuestró Hei?

- Eh… pues, me gustaría decir que sí, pero por desgracia no tengo idea de lo que esté planeando. La última vez que lo vi, desapareció junto con Yin dentro de la Hell's Gate...

- ¿Yin?

- Ah, cierto, olvidé que tú no la conoces. Yin era una doll que anteriormente era nuestra compañera. Ella y Hei desaparecieron por un tiempo, pero la última vez que me encontré con Hei no supe exactamente qué había ocurrido entre ellos 2, más que Yin se había vuelto una amenaza para los contratistas…

- … Izanami…

- Me sorprende que sepas del caso…

- Si. Mi abuelo es un científico especializado en el estudio de las Puertas… - la ojiazul acomodó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja- … me habló de Izanami y de los documentos Mitaka…

- Ah, ya veo…

- ¿Y qué pasó con ella?- la pelinegra miró con curiosidad al loro- ¿qué pasó con Yin?

- Pues… de lo que recuerdo, Hei planeaba matarla después de encontrarla, ya que él se sentía responsable de que Yin cambiara… Por lo que tengo entendido si la mató, pero no estaba seguro, ya que ambos habían desaparecido en el interior de la Puerta…

- Ya veo…- Amane se quedó pensativa por unos segundos. Si Hei estaba consciente de su habilidad, entonces ya sabía el por qué la había secuestrado- … creo que ya sé para que me quiere Hei…

En ese momento la puerta del almacén se abrió y el Shinigami Negro entró con una bolsa de comida en su mano. Cerró la puerta y colocó la bolsa de compras en la mesa, sin mirar o decir algo a los presentes; abrió la bolsa y sacó una bolsa con semillas que le entregó a Mao, y varios paquetes de comida, entregándole uno a la ojiazul.

- … Toma… necesitas recuperar fuerzas…

- … gracias…- respondió la chica mientras miraba como Hei abría 6 o 7 paquetes y se sentaba a comer. Por unos segundos miró impresionada la cantidad de comida que el muchacho había comprado- … ¿seguro que podrás comer todo eso? O_O

- No te preocupes por él - le respondió Mao- eso es solo una parte de lo que normalmente come.

-… ah... ya veo… o_oU

Mientras comían, todo permaneció en silencio, pero Amane seguía un poco inquieta sobre los planes de Hei. Si lo que pensaba era correcto, entonces no tenía nada que perder con preguntarle; si estaba equivocada estaba segura que él solamente la ignoraría como había estado haciendo.

- Hei… sobre el porqué me secuestraste…- Amane trató de llamar la atención del pelinegro, el cual ni la volteó a ver- … supongo que estas enterado de mi habilidad…

Como esperaba no recibió respuesta alguna, por lo que decidió tomar ese silencio como un "si".

- … tú quieres… que reviva a Yin… ¿verdad?

Esto último hizo que los 2 contratistas voltearan a ver a la chica; y por la mirada de Hei sabía que había dado en el clavo.

- U-un momento…- dijo Mao aún perplejo de lo que acababa de oír- ¿cómo que la traerás de vuelta? Que yo entienda, nadie puede revivir a los muertos.

- … es mi habilidad…- Amane explicó apaciblemente- … puedo curar cualquier tipo de mal que una persona tenga… mira.

Amane les mostró a ambos el brazo que tenía lastimado, para luego colocar su mano en la herida; la joven cerró un momento sus ojos mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a irradiar la luz sincrotrón. En ese momento un ligero resplandor apareció donde se encontraba la herida, y cuando desactivó su habilidad y retiró la mano, la herida había desaparecido completamente, como si nunca hubiera existido.

- I-in… ¡increíble!- Mao abrió los ojos de la impresión- Jamás había visto un contratista con esa clase de poderes…

Amane miró a Hei, quien aún mantenía su semblante serio, a pesar de lo que acababa de ver. Al parecer no le sorprendió en absoluto, porque en el fondo sabía que el Shinigami Negro ya lo sabía desde un inicio.

- Lo haré… haré lo que me pides y traeré de vuelta a Yin, pero necesito su cuerpo… además… quiero pedirte un favor…

- … ¿qué es?- preguntó seriamente.

- … después de que reviva a Yin… - Amane respiró con profundidad y pensó 2 veces lo que iba a decir- después de eso… quiero…

Ya no pudo seguir hablando, ya que en esos momentos su retribución comenzó a hacer efecto, haciendo que sintiera un ligero mareo. Trató de ponerse de pie, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso; Hei no tardó en ponerse de pie y ayudarla, colocándola en el sofá en el que hace rato estaba recostada.

- Me siento mareada…

- … descansa… necesitas recuperar fuerzas…

- Hei tiene razón, niña- interrumpió Mao mientras se posaba sobre el hombro del pelinegro- Será mejor que trates de recuperarte, o si no te volverás una carga.

-… cierto…- la ojiazul se quedó recostada mientras el chico se incorporaba, pero antes de que se alejara Amane lo tomó de la mano- … Hei…

El Shinigami Negro simplemente la volteó a ver con la misma expresión seria, mientras retiraba su mano. No era algo que le gustara que hicieran.

- … después de que reviva a Yin… prométeme… que me matarás…

Esto último no se lo esperaba; la mirada de Hei cambió de indiferencia a intriga. ¿Por qué le pedía eso?

-… ¿Por qué?

-… porque ya estoy harta… de huir y de esconderme…- la ojiazul miró al techo- sé que hay varias personas detrás de mi… y sé que muchos han muerto por mi culpa…

Una contratista que pensaba en otros antes que en ella misma… Normalmente los contratistas se basaban en la lógica y actuaban conforme a su conveniencia. Entonces, ¿por qué ella no pensaba de esa forma?

-… ¿Por qué?- Hei trató de disimular su intriga con algo de indiferencia- Eres una contratista… deberías pensar de acuerdo a tu conveniencia… como cualquier otro…

- … No todos los contratistas piensan igual…- respondió tranquilamente mientras lo miraba de reojo- … cada uno piensa diferente a los demás… hasta tú.

El chico la miró sin decir palabra alguna y luego se dio la media vuelta para alejarse de ella… realmente esta chica le confundía bastante; era la primera vez que se topaba con una Contratista de su tipo.

- … entonces… ¿me harías ese favor?

Hei se detuvo por unos minutos y la miró de reojo. Al parecer no trataba de tomarle el pelo con respecto a su petición.

- … Primero llegaremos a Tokio… ahí decidirás si deseas seguir viviendo o no…

- … está bien… - Amane respiró profundamente y cerró sus ojos para intentar descansar-… por cierto… gracias… por salvar mi vida…

Hei la escuchó, pero aun así siguió caminando hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, para luego sentarse junto al calefactor como hace rato. Mao bajó de su hombro y se paró sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas, para calentarse un poco.

- ¿Realmente crees que pueda revivirla?- preguntó el ave en voz baja- Si, sus habilidades son algo que jamás habíamos visto en otros contratistas, pero no creo que pueda llegar tan lejos…

- … solo nos queda esperar y ver…

El joven miró al falso cielo estrellado por la ventana y se quedó contemplándolo en silencio, mientras el débil brillo del carbón incinerándose en el calefactor se reflejaba en los cristales dañados de las ventanas… Era verdad, solo quedaba esperar… su viaje apenas comenzaría…

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

**D. Ángel: **Konninchiwa! Al fin llegamos al 3er capítulo! Mil perdones por no haber terminado antes, pero la gripe me tumbó en la cama durante las vacaciones… T-T (**CHIBI:** Créanlo, había más limo verde que en la película de "Los Monstruos del Pantano") CHIBI!... etto… pues, ya que estoy recuperada trataré de publicar pronto el próximo capítulo (**CHIBI:** Si es que la universidad te deja…¬¬) T-T... /snif/… bueno, ¡Nos vemos el próx. Capítulo! ¡No olviden dejar reviews!

Atte:

_**Dark Ángel**_** y CHIBI**


End file.
